The Challenge
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: "S'up, Hummel?" "What do you want, Puck?" "You. Me. Janitor's closet" Pink here! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps! This is a well, I don't really know what it is so yeah.

Disclaimer: I own glee…NOT!

**Intro**

"_It's over Puckerman"_

Why do we even date girls?

Seriously.

I mean, they are so fucking confusing! One moment they're all over you and then the next they're bitching about your grades and stuff. They keep you guessing, you know? I mean, yeah, sometimes it's hot, the whole mysterious woman thing but it gets old after a while. Sometimes you just wanna yell 'WOULD YOU STOP BEING FUCKING COY? DO YOU WANNA GO TO DINER OR NOT?'

Wouldn't it be easier if we just dated someone similar to us? Someone who's kind of a guy but not a total butch. Thin. Has to be talented ( I have standards, okay?) Preferably a brunette. HOT.

Maybe I should date that lesbian chic in English.

As soon as I think this, Hummel walks by wearing jeans I thought only girls wear.

See! Why not date a dude? No PMS. No 'Time of the month' . No 'oh-not-here-this-isn't-romantic-enough-shit'. Like someone wants to do it on top of a bunch of rose petals. Seriously. Like those things actually add to your speed or something.

Hey, why not?

I'm Noah 'Puckzilla' Puckerman

I can do anything.

Fuck yeah.

Watch out, Hummel (What's his first name again?) the sex shark is coming to get you.

"S'up Hummel?" Puck greeted the soprano while wildly looking around. He didn't know there was a library here. It's awesome!

"What do you want, Puck?" Kurt asked not even looking up from the book he was reading. Puck squinted at the title; _Culture of Asian countries: Philippines_.

"You. Me. Janitor's closet" he said in the most suave voice he can muster and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt finally looked up from the book he was reading with an exasperated look on his face "What?"

"C'mon Hummel, time to taste the chocolate"

"You're not black" Kurt said, collecting his books and speed walking away from Puck.

"Yeah, But, you know" Puck said, a little out of breath; it was hard keeping up with Hummel. He was fast for such a tiny person. "I'm tanned. So I'm like caramel but who wants to taste caramel?"

Kurt shot Puck a 'WTF?' look and continued trying to escape the football player.

Puck didn't understand Kurt. He was hot and Kurt didn't seem like the guy who got a lot of action. He was practically offering him a ticket to the Puckerman express. WHY THE HELL WON'T HE TAKE IT?

"C'mon, dude" Puck said "Why won't you make out with me?"

Yeah, he was so offended he turned desperate. Puck's mind works in a scary-almost psychotic- way.

"One" Kurt said, surprising the jock with his strength by pushing him to the rows of empty lockers ( it was free period for both of them. Well, for Kurt at least. Puck had chemistry) "Call me dude and I will kick you where the sun don't shine." He promptly let go of Puck and returned to speed walking "I don't give out for anybody. I'm not like you"

"Why not? Being me is awesome!" he said kissing his 'guns'

"Um-hm. How many girls did you get pregnant again?" he asked sarcastically

"Just one" Puck answered, missing the sarcasm "Anyway, Quinn's happy with Finn. All because of Puck the match Maker."

"Locking them in the choir room overnight doesn't mean you're cupid"

"It work didn't it?" he said smugly. "Or was it some other Quinn and Finn I walked in, in the choir room yesterday. Practically dry humping each other"

"Whatever" Kurt said. "So you have one achievement. Should I bow down now?"

"Well I'd rather you be on top. But I'm_ very_ flexible" he said giving Kurt a little wink.

"I have standards Puck" Kurt said, finally facing his pursuer. " And I'm not going to lower them for you"

"Fine!" get ready to be swept off your fee Hummel! You will fall for me! MARK MY WORDS!" he said and ran off. He knew the first rule of skipping. Take more than 10 minutes in the bath room people will get suspicions. Or think you're pooping.

Kurt walked away with one thought in his mind. _Does he even know my first name?_

**Day One **

Kurt woke with start.

_Ah, Saturday morning_ he thought _No Puck today_

He didn't really think Puck would follow through his plan. It was probably just a prank or something. At least today he wouldn't have to deal with him.

He goes up his stairs, Kurt could smell the bacon and pancakes being cooked in the kitchen. "Smalls good, dad" he calls

"Thanks!" Answered a male voice he didn't recognize. Kurt was sure Finn stayed with Quinn last night. He couldn't be back so early right?

He ran to the kitchen thing, maybe it's a really polite murderer who cooks breakfast for his victims before he kills them.

"Hey" Greeted a certain Noah Puckerman. Who was by the stove cooking bacon

"W-Who let you in?" Kurt stuttered in shock. WTF?

"Snuck in. Saw your dad. Cool guy"

"Y-Y-you met him?"

"No. But I saw him when he left. He left a note saying he was off to work while Carole was at the spa with Finn"

"Finn's at the spa?" Kurt asked, forgetting his current situation.

"Yeah. He arrived just as his mom was leaving. Kinda dragged him with her." He smirked

"You cook?" Kurt asked

"There's a lot you don't know about me, babe. Falling me yet?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him and just grabbed some pancakes.

As they were talking about 'Doctor Who', Kurt suddenly realized the situation.

"Get out of my house" He said to Puck

"What? Why? I made muffins!" He said, grabbing the plate of muffins and crossing the room to Kurt.

"Get out!" Kurt screamed

"Fine. Fine" Puck said placing down the plate of muffins and going into the receiving room.

'Go!Go!" Kurt said, practically pushing him out the door.

"Kiss good bye?" Puck said puckering up his lips.

Kurt raised his eyebrows at him and slammed the door at puckered-up Puck.

"Enjoy your breakfast!" Puck called at him.

Kurt slid down to the floor, the tiniest smile playing on his lips, Pucks voice playing on his head.

Kurt found out, in the latter days, that Puck was a_ very_ persistent person, almost crossing to psycho-ism. He back for Kurt on Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2

HEYOOOOO PEOPLE OF FANFIC! I haven't been writing for a while, I apologize for my sucking.:P

ONWARDS!

Disclaimer: *insert witty disclaimer of Glee here*

* * *

**Day Two**

"Oh Good god" Kurt muttered under his breath as he entered the kitchen the next day. Puck was having breakfast with his dad and Carole( as much as he tried, he just couldn't call her 'mom') His father and Puck were both pink in the face, laughing so hard they both looked like they were going fall of their chairs.

"Kurt!" Burt called joyfully "Your boyfriend here in a great catch" and gave him a not-so-secretive wink.

"Dad, he is not my boyfriend" Kurt said and added to Puck with an undertone "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"Just gave him a big ol' dose of Puckerman charm" he said, giving him a cocky smile

"Oh, so you two are dating now?" Finn said as he entered the kitchen. He heard Burt call Puck; Kurt's boyfriend. That's nice. He never saw Kurt dating anyone. It's awesome to see two of his friends dating. "That's great"

"Yeah, me and Hummel-ton here are dating" he said draping an arm around Kurt's shoulder "Aren't we, honey?" he then puckered up his lips to the boy.

"First of all; _ew_" he said and placed a finger on Puck's lips and pushed him. "Second of all; no"

"Kids these days" Burt muttered, a smile on his face "Well, I'm are ganna run some errands. You three stay safe okay?"

So what are we going to do today?" Puck asked as soon as Burt shut the door behind him.

"_I'm_ having a facial and _you're_ leaving" Kurt said turning to his room.

"What if I help you?"

"What if you don't? You know what? That sounds better. Go! Get drunk with your friends in the morning!"

"Sounds fun" Puck said "Where your liquor?"

"Not here" Kurt said, practically pushing him out the door "Never here"

"Why don't you boys use the pool? It's been a while since you last used it" Carole said as she was leaving and over heard their conversation.

"That would be awesome" Puck said, shooting a toothy grin to Kurt "Were are do you keep the extra trunks?" he asked Carole

"Over by the closet, dear" She said "Now behave yourselves" She closed the door behind her as she walked out.

* * *

Noah Puckerman should NOT be allowed to be shirtless.

Or swimming.

Or basically anywhere near Kurt in a hot day.

Kurt was not the kind of person who had a crush right away. He usually took caution. Prevented himself if possible. Right now, it seemed the Puck was hell bent into making it impossible to do that.

"Oh my…" Kurt muttered as Puck walked across the lawn to him.

Puck look straight out of those slow-mo commercials. The trunks hugging his lower body like it was made for him. Water dripped down his body, most likely from the shower he just took (Rule on of the Hummel-Hudson pool; shower before you enter) His eyes were dark and intense, as though he just came from a battle.

Kurt willed his brain not to think of running towards him and kissing him senseless.

_Damn hormones_.

"Hey Hummel" Puck asked

Puck was dipped in the pool while Kurt stayed on a chaise.

"What?" Kurt asked, he walked by to the edge of the pool, crouching down to face Puck.

"C'mon and…SWIM!" Puck said pulling Kurt to the pool.

"Puck!" Kurt screamed as Puck led him to the middle of the pool.

"You don't know how to swim, don't you?' Puck asked, his tone growing cocky.

"Of course I know how to swim!" Kurt said indignantly, still clutching Puck's arm for support.

"Okay then I take it you don't need my arm for support then" Puck said snaking his arm away from Kurt's death grip.

"PUCK!" Kurt screamed as he splashed around the middle of the pool, his arms flailing.

"I got you, I got you" Puck said as Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and his own on Kurt's hips.

"I'm going to" Kurt paused to catch his breath "Kill you"

"See!" Puck said happily "That wasn't so bad"

"I'm going to strangle you" Kurt said angrily

That moment got into Kurt's this-is-so-awkward list, right next to walking into Barbie and Ken in the practice room.

Their eyes were locked with each other. A smirk was forming on his lips.

"Falling for me yet?"

_Yes?_ His brain automatically answering for him

"Why are you so fucking persistent?" Kurt muttered under his breath as he tried to waddle to the walls of the pool.

"Why are you so resistant?" Puck asked, as though it was a response to his question.

Their conversation was cut short by Finn; who ran to the pool, screaming bloody murder and diving head first.

"Hey guys!" he greeted happily, oblivious of Kurt and Puck current looks.

Kurt clambered out of the pool, incredibly wet and confused. He has every right to be resistant, his brain argued, the last time he fell for someone, that person became his step brother!

Plus, the last time he was _interested_ with someone, not even _like_ just _interested_, he became Quinn's future husband. Kurt no longer trusts himself with his love life.

Bur a small voice argued in his brain. The voice of the long dead romantic that Kurt murdered after the 'Sam' incident. '_Why don't you give it a chance?'_ the voice argued '_Not everyone is like Sam or Finn'_

_Just shut up and leave me alone, okay?_

Kurt returned to his chaise, frustrated with himself.

God, it's only the second day and he already got me doubting my choice.

Kurt fell asleep on the chaise, French vogue placed on top of his face.

He tiredly walked to the back door and through the kitchen. Noticing the bug pile of brownies on the table. He got one and took a huge bite; instantly swooning at the taste.

He reached for the note on top of the table a messy hand writing scrawled on top.

_Told ya you'd taste the caramel;)_

_Your Boyfriend_

Against all the thoughts that went through his brain, Kurt blushed a smile going creeping up his face.

_Caramel taste delicious_, he thought.

* * *

**_READ AND REVIEW_**


End file.
